


The Last Straw

by Destiel_is_otp73



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Gen, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_otp73/pseuds/Destiel_is_otp73
Summary: Sans and Frisk meet at Judgement Hall once again as Sans contemplates on the endless, seemingly inescapable resets and his part in them.





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave some comments so I can make it better. I have no idea if I'm gonna continue this or what so some suggestions on where the heck to go with this would be awesome! :)

An eerie silence filled the Judgement Hall as a ball of blue fire suddenly appeared, depositing sans in the middle of the hall. He let out a sigh as he leaned against a white marble pillar, sagging against it as the weight of all he had seen in his long life hit him. At this point, sans could no longer remember how many times the kid had reset. He had stopped keeping track once it had reached the thousands. The pacifist runs were bad enough; there was no point in reaching the surface if only he could remember it. But the genocide runs were much worse. He would never get used to watching Papyrus, his sweet, innocent little brother, get dusted by that little freak and not being able to do anything to stop it. Sans sighed again, a miserable, utterly hopeless noise, as he stood up, running through his set dialogue in his mind to make sure he didn't slip up. He knew if Frisk found out he could remember the resets, it would make the past thousands of resets seem like a happy memory. 

Suddenly, slow, measured footsteps echoed inside the Hall as a small, dust covered child entered. Sans readied himself for a battle, hands shaking in weariness and anger. He stood, a sad grin pasted on his skeletal face as the child approached, carrying a dust covered knife. 

Sans took a deep breath, another small crack forming in his soul as he spoke his long memorized words, "Heya." "You've been busy, huh." he said, wincing internally as images of the monsters Frisk had once again slaughtered flashed in his mind. "So, I've got a question for ya," he spoke, soul crying because he already knew the answer. "Do you think that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just tried?" "Alright", he mirthlessly chuckled. "Well here's a better question. His eyelights went dark as the weight of the child's sins seemed to fill the room, " D o y o u w a n t t o h a v e a b a d t i m e? 'Cause if you take another step forward..., you're not gonna like what happens next. Frisk took one mocking step forward with a wicked grin on their face, taunting the skeleton without saying a single word. "Welp", Sans replied, feeling a small pang regret at breaking an age old promise for the billionth time, "Sorry old lady. This is why I never make promises. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you," he paused, letting blue and gold flames fill his right eye socket, " S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l!" 

With his final condemnation spoken, the fight commenced. Knives and bones were thrown and countless gaster blasters were fired as Sans tried his best to kill the kid, knowing that nothing he could do would ever be enough to stop them. Every time he killed Frisk, they reset, getting closer and closer to the end each time. After the five hundred and sixty fourth time, he had given up. Closing his eyes, Sans faked falling asleep, longing for the sweet release of his death, if only for a few seconds before the next reset. Maniacal laughter filled the golden Judgement Hall as Frisk slashed through his ribs. A peaceful fuzziness entered sans' mind even as the pain from the would enveloped him. He limped away, slowly turning into dust as he said his last lines 

"So, that's it, huh," he wheezed out. "Just..., don't say I didn't warn you. Well, I'm going to Grillby's." "Papyrus, do you want anything, he said as the last bits of him disappeared. 

In a flash, Sans reappeared in his bed, choking at the painful feel of the latest reset slamming him back in time. He lay in the exact position he started every run in, wanting to scream at the unfairness of it all. Instead, he let himself silently weep in the hours before Papyrus woke up, body trembling in the aftermath of yet another genocide route. As the artificial sun rose, Sans pulled himself together, and lifted his shirt, looking at the jagged red scar across his ribcage that deepened with every completed genocide. It seemed even time and space couldn't heal all wounds. He put his shirt back down, then dried his tears. He heard the clattering of bones on wood as Papyrus woke up and started to head to Sans' room. He pasted a smile on his face as Papyrus came closer, he couldn't have his brother worried about him.


End file.
